degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
White Wedding (2)
White Wedding (2) is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Plot Synopsis Spike is pregnant and remembers that Snake told her that he didn't want any kids, so she wants to have an abortion, but when Emma hears about this, she gets very upset and tells Snake that her mother is pregnant''. Snake and Spike have a brief fight because he had to hear the news from Emma, and not Spike herself. However in the end they make up, just in time for their wedding. At the end, they marry on the beach and Sean and Emma share their very first kiss. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. *The scene where Snake and Spike were running to the church to attend their wedding is used in Stefan Brogren and Amanda Stepto's montage for the opening credits of seasons 6 & 7. *Both Emma and the actress who plays her, Miriam McDonald, have their first kiss. |-| Gallery= Sfdsadf.jpg WW2.01.jpg WW2.02.jpg WW2.03.jpg WW2.04.jpg WW2.05.jpg WW2.06.jpg WW2.07.jpg WW2.08.jpg Snake Simpson walking.jpg WW2.10.jpg WW2.11.jpg WW2.12.jpg Simpson Spike.jpg Joey at the Wedding.jpg Emma Sean.jpg 178036.jpg Jtfancy.png Tobyfancy.png fancy99.PNG fancy75.PNG fancy64.PNG spikesnake343.PNG spikesnake33.PNG angie34.PNG spikesnake56.PNG snakwspike88.PNG ss6tt.PNG err3.PNG 5553.PNG 3433333.PNG 4332.PNG 4432.PNG 3324.PNG 53433.PNG 44322.PNG 22434.PNG 34453.PNG 657658.PNG 2333.png 33436.PNG Imagesdedqd.jpg Wwdel0015.jpg ww0050.jpg ww0051.jpg ww0052.jpg ww0053.jpg ww0055.jpg 42.jpg Tumblr l6i757HdZB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6i78bksxz1qc1tpr.jpg wwdel0000.jpg wwdel0001.jpg wwdel0002.jpg wwdel0003.jpg wwdel0004.jpg wwdel0005.jpg wwdel0007.jpg wwdel0008.jpg wwdel0006.jpg wwdel0011.jpg wwdel0012.jpg wwdel0013.jpg wwdel0014.jpg wwdel0016.jpg wwdel0018.jpg wwdel0019.jpg wwdel0020.jpg wwdel0021.jpg Tumblr l6i79nveps1qc1tpr.jpg Img523 0.jpg Images (2.jpg manny-emma1 (1).png caitlin-spike.png caitlin-manny-emma.png sean-emma (1).png jt-fancy-toby.png spike-snake1.png fancy-snake-spike.png joey-caitlin (1).png emma-sean-end-credits.png Th degrassiS2E1213 338.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dean Blundell as Dean *Marya Delver as Connie/Fancy *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Rob Salem as Minister *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor |-| Quotes= :Manny: Emma, just stop being a baby and get ready for the wedding. :Emma: Manny, mind your own business. :Manny: Oh, that's funny. Didn't I tell you the same thing last night? :Emma: I did what I thought was right! :Manny: Yesterday, you freaked because I talked to Sean. What you did was so much worse. :Emma: Gee, thanks Manny, what a great friend you are! |-| Featured Music= *''"So Easy"'' by Chris Tait *''"Shadow Of Love"'' by Vibrolux *''"Wild Side"'' by Sarah Saint *''"Just Jane"'' by Christopher Rouse - Heard when Sean and Emma kiss |-| Links= *Watch White Wedding (2) on YouTube *Watch White Wedding (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Marriage